


curious in curiosa

by Heartletmage



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bold Natsu, Erlu is kinda the main focus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other ships and tags are being added, Porn star Natsu, Romance to probably come like 2 chapters, This is a porn au, and I'd like to think they're bold, and bold because they're porn stars, as the story progresses, besides nalu, but current ships are 100 percent include for now, but this is really just here for humor, porn au, seriously porn star! Alot of characters, they're platonic roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: A porn star for a roommate? Lucy surely didn't sign up for this.





	curious in curiosa

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever seen someone do a ft porn au so here the fuck we go,, 
> 
> Now just to warn, this is a porn au, where multiple characters WILL fuck (well besides erlu) so like if you don't like that then click away now lmao? This is a porn au, what did you expect ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Was like "love that hc that the ft characters fuck around" so was like why not make it cannon in a fic (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) wROTE ALL OF THIS @ 2/AM

Lucy, being the more curious soul she was, ask her freshly acquired room mate what does he do for a living.

A tad bit of coffer sputters from her mouth at the "Oh, I'm a porn star!"

 

"Uh, come again?"

 

"Oh you _will not_  believe how many times a week I'm told that!" with a little sheepish chuckle, Natsu scratches the back of his head. "But yeah, I do porn. Or more on technical terms for your intelligent ass brain, do work in the adult industry."

 

Lucy's swipes her tongue over a tiny dribble of the murky brown liquid at the corner of her lips. "You're not pulling my leg are you? Cause it's pretty convincing—"

"No I'm dead serious, I mean I could show you a few of my films if you want—"

"No!" Lucy cuts him right off, if she'd been stupid enough to take any swig of what's in her cup it'd sure enough be violently forced passed her lips for a second time in the span of a few minutes. "No, no, I'm, good. No need — seriously."

Natsu, that bastard, laughs at her obvious discomfort. "What, Never seen a gay porn before Luce? You can't convince me there wasn't a 15 year old Lucy heartfillia rubbing one off to two dudes plowing each others as—"

Lucy slaps a delicate hand over his mouth, stopping him _yet again_  right before he proceeds to prove the inability of his filter and _positively_  make her pass out from all the blood rushing to her ears. "No!" She hisses "She was _not_. She was staying up till 2 am reading fan fiction and totally not m—m— _masturbating_." she spat the word out like it was just borderline indecent to even _say s_ uch a thing out loud. "And no, I have never watched po— _adult_  films, nor do I want to."

"Mmph, yoaur lwost" Natsu mumbles, speech muffled by her hand before he _licks_  her palm, resulting in her letting out a little squeal of disgust and recoiling a good few feet—not before wiping that poor hand on Natsu's shirt to rid it of most of that boys bodily fluids though.

"You lost, anyways," Natsu dust off her shirt exaggeratedly. "I've been told I make a pretty good bottom."

"Oh my god," hands rubbing her temples, Lucy's turns swiftly and sets a fast pace for her bedroom door. "I am now going in the opposite direction, this conversation is over."

Not fast enough, apparently. Cause before she can even get her hand fully wrapped around the doorknob, Natsu hollers.

"Don't be mad you can't look that good bending over backwards for someone.  Jealously is a disease, get well soon!"

And dear good lord, it seemed like since Lucy knew of where her roommate goes to when he's not going to the gym or out for drinks, she grew more curious by day each and every time he comes home in the best of moods.

Curiosity always killed the cat.

"What is it like?"

"Hm?" Natsu levels her with a glance, monetarily taking his eyes off the bacon in the skillet to give her a curiously arched brow. "What's what like?"

"Uh, doing por—Adult films."

"Oh. _oh._  Ah, I see, curious, aren't you?" reaching over to the countertop, Natsu pops a neatly cut sausage into his mouth and before Lucy could scold him about waiting until _everything_ was done, he continues. "Well what do you wanna know, you're lucky enough to know a fine porn star as much as myself — a before you ask, no we're all not crawling with STDs or some shit like herpes. We're all actually tested _weekly."_

"Wasn't wondering." She clarifies. "Just, like,  what's it's like? Like shooting it in general."

"Well basically regular sex, with overbearing lights if we're in the studio and alot of cameras and a shit ton of spectators but it's  _really_ easy to blur them out when you're 2 orgasm in—"

"We're losing the point here, Natsu."

"Oh! Yeah—Sorry." Chuckling softly, Natsu flicks the eye off and turns around fully to lean on the island where Lucy had been sitting with her laptop in tow. "Just super easy to get carried away, but yeah there's also cheesy and cringy ass plots but in all honesty they're more funny than anything."

Lucy's fingers subconsciously stop their typing motion, her full attention slowly being thrown to every word Natsu's saying. "And sleeping with random people? Surely that's awkward."

"Well at first maybe, yes, but you get used to it. And I'm buddies with most of my partners so I don't have to worry about  that." Natsu shrugs on that, moving up again and beelining to the cabinets to fish for some plates. "We're all friends on set, you should come down sometimes with me and meet some new people."

"Associate myself with _porn stars?_ — yeah _no thanks_ —"

"But aren't you friends _with me ; a porn star._  And living with again _me ; a porn star_."

Point.

"Come on Luce, it'd be nice, believe it or not. They're nice people," Natsu pushes a plate of their breakfast towards her laptop. Gently closing it in the progress. "And you need to get out and do something  _besides_ write shit you'll never publish."

"Excuse me, I have you know that—"

"Yeah yeah, _the world quite doesn't deserve your artistic work and until further notice you won't be giving them any of it until deemed worthy,_ blah blah, we know."

Lucy smiles bitterly, nibbling on a piece of bacon. "I'm so glad you know me, and this bacon is overcooked."

Natsu lets out a gasp. "I cooked the pig meat the way it said on the package—"

"Who the _heck_  looks at the directions to cook _bacon—_ "

"And who the _hell_  uses _heck_  at 23—"

"Me—that's who. But who _burns_  bacon at 24—"

"Since it's burnt then why are you at still eating it." Natsu points out, eyes casting down to her minimal pieces lingering on her plate and then what probably had to be her third, in her greasy grasp.

"Oh shut up, I'm hungry. "

"I can tell."

Silence ensures after that, Natsu picking off his own plate while Lucy's practically _devoured_ her own, then while Natsu's washing the dishes and Lucy's got her laptop back up and booted, Natsu speaks over his shoulder. "So are you saying yes to my offer."

"What offer?" Lucy ask on a hum, focus being half on whatever manuscript.

"You've already forgotten, wow, I'm hurt." Natsu gives her mock offense and she graces him with a look nothing of amusement. "But about coming to work day with me."

"You make it sound like I'm your 6 year old daughter."

"Well on technical terms you will be if you agree."

Lucy's sighs in already _totally_ caving. "Can I think about it?"

"As long as you need, I don't need to be back to work until in a few days. So I have the greenlight to sit home and annoy you into agreeing."

" _Fun_. "

Little did she know, Natsu was _wholly_ serious about that annoying thing. By the fourth hour she'd entirely had enough and had threatened the boy "If so god helps me" that if he didn't "Stop freaking bugging me" she'd "shove a spoon so far up his behind" that he'd be "tasting the inexpensive aluminum for _days._ "

In results did Natsu laugh, say she's _absolutely_ adorablewhen she's mad, and confesses he's "had things far worse and bigger" up his ass, actually having the decency to look shocked when Lucy all but pushes him out of her room and locking herself in there for a solid 4 hours after that. It only took an hour to get her face not beet red, but 3 more to even muster up the ability to not flush so fast she'd become dizzy when even _staring_ at Natsu — or, his ass.

Not like she's even _purposely_ looked down there, but since Natsu had been more than generous enough to share of all the things being done to it it's just hard _not to_ look. Like how sometimes he's coming home with a limp, or most times having to sit down just right, more of on one cheek than the other or even purposely avoiding sitting all together and going for laying on his stomach with his feet deposited on Lucy's lap.

Lucy doesn't wanna ask but, she totally does wanna ask.

She knows, granted, what's going down _but was the physical turmoil really worth the check._

But apparently so, cause Natsu grossed in more income than _her_. Her job working with their local newspaper and writing small articles on what ever they pleased may have been small but did pay fairly well, but also not substantially enough to rent her on her own. This is why she was stuck rooming with a porn star. Who had somehow, mercilessly, convinced her to going to a porn set to _watch_  him work. Doing a _porno_.

Oh god. What in the world does she _wear._  Natsu had advised her to be casual but what's _too_ casual? Maybe some shorts and a tee but would that be too much skin—well compared to the stars, not enough. But what if she gets mistake for an actor and that'll probably put her right in a coffin right then and there —

And that's exactly why she's decided on that, she simply just needed to cover as much skin as possible. Thank god it was sundress season, deciding on a pastel baby blue one that ended mid calf, hair left down and curled, and toes freshly painted, digging into her sandles—she hoped for the best.

Natsu seemed to love her decision, complementing how angelic she looked and how he almost felt bad for taking such a pure little thing to a porno set.

Almost.

Lucy's a ball of nerves by the time they pull up to this big house they're supposedly shooting at today, playing with the little pink pinky ring on the small finger.

"Lucy, you know if you don't wanna see this then I'm not forcing you—" Natsu starts, only to stop when Lucy opens her door and jumps out of the car, waiting a few seconds for Natsu gets out cautiously before rushing to the other side and promptly grabbing his arm.

"I'm already here aren't I? Let's get this over with sha'll we!" then they're walking, or she's pulling him, either way, they get through the threshold and suddenly the whole room stops.

Everyone's looking at them, no faces she recognizes but they're all staring like they know _her_.

"Oh there you finally are, you dumbass. You're late." there was a man, the first to approach, a whole lot of piercings dancing his skin and an overall rough look to his appearance. He just screamed "a total badass Lucy would have been most likely to avoid back in grade school".

"What do you mean you rod, I'm here _on time_. It's only—what, 11 _am_."

"Yeah, you were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago!" The man practically sneers and Lucy takes a involuntary step away, releasing Natsu's arm and without a time wasted do the two get into each other's face. "You're so incapable of doing _anything_  right."

"It's. Five. Fucking. Minutes." They're _actually_  butting heads. Natsu's seething and Lucy's completely and utterly confused why no one's said anything or tried to pry the two apart yet. Lord knows she isn't going to be the one to do it.

Thank the heavens though, because an voice to her right yells at them to "Save the sexual tensiand on for the camera!" and they separate like water and oil. Lucy peers to her side to thank the soul she most definitely owns gratitude — until she's met with a sight that makes her screech and smack a hand over her lids.

"Oi Gray, don't scare my room mate." that was Natsu's voice, suspiciously closer now.

"Room mate?" and that was this 'Gray' Natsu has dubbed, still standing on her right, presumably. "You're not fucking this one are you?"

Lucy lets out a little choked sound of a gasp. Well, looks like all of his friends didn't know how to hold their tongues. "No! He's not f— _Sleeping_  with me and never has. Erm, Gray."

"Well what's your name sweetheart, if Natsu isn't hitting it when that just proves how much more of a dumbass he is—"

"L-Lucy, nice to meet yo—"

"You'll be wasting your time ice Princess." Natsu interrupts her, like the rude person he is. "Plus I don't really feel like seeing your face more than have to and around the house so she's off limits."

"And who says flame brains?"

"Me! Duh, didn't I just say it—"

"Yeah yeah, but when does what you say matter—"

"Are you two really gonna talk like I'm not _literally_ right here."

Natsu and Gray probably gave that a thought, and with her not being able to see she could _practically_ sense all the attention being shifted on her.

"Well it's easy to forget you standing there with your hand over your eyes, why don't you, you know, move it" Gray inquires, so eerily oblivious and Lucy wonders if he's actually _serious_.

"Well, um, you—"

"My?"

"Your clothes?"

If Lucy had to guess, Gray was looking down, hearing a faint "Shit!" and a "Where are my pants?" but growing quitter in hopefully distance. Lucy didn't trust it, though, only peeling her eyes open when a familiar hand moves her own from her lids and a voice telling her "That exhibitionist is gone now."

And right after she has them both open fully, her lips fall down into an indifferent smile as she gives Nastu a look that even she couldn't quite pinpoint. It wasn't anger or sadness although. Maybe blant curiosity and a bit of pity. "I've only been here 10 minutes and I've seen two arguments, a naked dude, and have been hit on." she tilts her head, "is this really what a porn set is like?"

Natsu just gives her a grin, looking far too enthusiastic. "Just wait until you meet the porn director!"

Dear lord,

"And plus this is a porn studio Luce. I'm sure you're going to be seeing more dicks than you have fingers today! It's going to be so _much_  fun!"

Have mercy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gray, walking on set on the phone with this 'director' : And they were roommates
> 
> Gajeel, turing the camera back to him : ᴼᴴ ᴹᵞ ᴳᴼᴰ, ᵀᴴᴱᵞ ᵂᴱᴿᴱ ᴿᴼᴼᴹᴹᴬᵀᴱˢ 
> 
>  
> 
> Take this 2000 words for a first chapter for a thanks for choosing to read and a hope for a longer 2nd chapter luv u mwah & also my newest kink is writing Lucy as a nerdy blonde who probably reads/write gay fanfiction and puts on her reading glasses to read small shit because it's honestly what I deserve


End file.
